Something different
by Samantha Jordana Fox
Summary: A Kath/Robin Story. I wrote the story before that Katherine/Robin thing was aired on TV. The only thing that I knew back then was that there will be a blond stripper who will raise some interests of Katherine. This is my own version of the stroy.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Fist of all my I'm not an english native speaker. So there are probably lots of mistakes because my mother tongue is german and my beta-reader let me down, but I wanted to publish this story anyway. I wrote the story before that Katherine/Robin thing was aired on tv. The only thing that I knew back then was that there will be a blond stripper who will raise some interests of Katherine. The following came out of this._

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Protection is not really what Katherine Mayfair expected as she found something out about herself. It was more distraction that faced her heart as she did so. And yes it felt like a misfit sometimes and the unusual way it looks like couldn't be denied. Katherine Mayfair was attracted by a young blond stripper. Even the word let her shiver inside. That was really something new.

After all the difficult times she had to go through, she couldn't find anything to let her fascination for that women be called wrong. Times were hard and she had a lot to deal with. After years of fear of her -now killed through her own hand- husband and the deathly accident of her own daughter she still was hunted by nightmares from time to time. The little body of her kid was still buried in the woods.

Katherine looked out of one of her windows. She remembered her old life. She remembered the physical and emotional pain. And she thought about giving her little girl an official funeral. Then she thought about how proud she was of Dylan – that european girl she saved from loneliness and who calls her mum, and she decided to let her little girl rest in the woods – for now.

Katherine Mayfair tuned away from the window and looked at the floor. It was not long ago when she was laying there in her own blood. Loneliness had driven her crazy, after she had fallen in love with the imagination of being loved by Mike. She wondered how her nervous breakdown could have ended that good. Suddenly her thoughts were cut off by the cute colorful voice of a young blond which was rushing through the door.

"Hello Kath, are you at home!"

Katherine could only manage to give her a smile when she was discovered. She watched the blond storming into her direction and started to panic and went back a few steps. The blond immediately stopped and laid her head on one side. "Are you okay?"

The smile of the redhead faded a little and she raised her shoulders. "Well, actually I do not know."

The younger woman walked slowly over to the kitchen table where Katherine stood and she took a seat in front of her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Katherine hesitated. She was not sure what to say. She looked deep into the eyes of her. "I want but I can't.", she finally said and hoped that was all she needed to say.

"By I can't you mean you are not ready yet, right?"

This sentence felt like a relief for Katherine. She finds her strong smile again and she nodded.

The women on the chair in front of her smiled brightly back. Then she cleared her throat and asked calmly: "Will you ever tell me, what is spinning rounds in your mind?"

Katherine took a deep breath. _That blonde girl is really something special but so damn young compared to me. Things will never turn out good for both of us. Should I really allow myself to let her in?_

"I'll try."

"Okay." Robin stood up again. "I'll go back to Lynette and the others for a cup of coffee. I heard that Mrs. McClusky had a really rough night yesterday, and I wanted to ask you if you are going to join us."

Katherine raised her eyebrows. "Rough nights? I'm in!"

The blonde took her hand and guided her over to her friends. _Maybe I could enjoy it, being with her. Maybe it's possible._


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

_I'm not gay, am I? _Katherine Mayfair watched the younger woman who had fallen asleep on the couch. The TV was still on so Katherine turned it off. Afterwards she took a seat in one of the chairs, and let herself imagine. She knew that imaginations were dangerous. She could lose control of them again, like last time when she was lost in the fantasy living with Mike. But she couldn't avoid them. Pictures went though her head -pictures of the blond young Robin, who was still peacefully asleep.

Katherine thought about gay people before, she does not have problems with it, but she never thought about being gay. After all that failed relationships with men maybe women can give her what she needs. Yes, Katherine Mayfair thought about sexual actions and about relationship with that young woman. _Could I fall in love with her? Do I want to fall in love with her?_

The redhead came to the conclusion that their relation can only be time-limited. That scared her. What if she finally shows her attraction to that woman? What will she think? Is time-limited enough?

She kneeled down in front of Robin. Now she could smell her sent and she stroke one strand of hair out of the blonds face. Robin grabbed her hand her eyes still closed. Now Katherine wished to turn back the time. A simple "Hi" was coming out of Robin's mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

The younger woman opened her eyes and let go of Katherine's hand. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough. I think I go to bed now." she answered quickly. The redhead stood up and headed to the stairs. "Good night", she said while running upstairs.

She let out a sigh when she closed her bedrooms door. She leaned her head against the wooden door and muttered to herself: "What the hell are you doing?"The knock on the door frightened her and that the door handle was pushed down frightened her even more. She went back a few steps, the door was opened a little and Robin pushed her head through the split. "Can I come in?"

"Sure.", Katherine said with a smile -a smile that she always used to wear when she feels uncomfortable.

"Were you running away from me?"

Katherine sat down on her bed looked down and raised her eyebrows. "Well it's late at night and I just turned off the TV." She knew that this was a very bad lie and she knew that Robin knew that she was lying. The blond took a seat right next to her. Katherine folded her hands in her lab and stared at them.

Robin nodded to herself and giggled a bit. "You like me, don't you?" Robin was always that straight.

"What if I do?", she said with a very calm voice.

"Then we have to figure out in what way you like me."

"In what way." Katherine felt embarrassed. She stood up again and walked though the room. "I've never done that before. I mean, I don't love you but don't get me wrong I really appreciate your presence."

"Wow… appreciate my presence. Nobody ever told me that."

Katherine now faced her with a big sorry in her eyes. "Well, I've never said that before" She took a breath. "I mean I really like you."

Robin now moved closer to Katherine she leaned over and kissed her. Just like that. Katherine was speechless and shocked and not able to move. "I like you too", the blond said. "Wouldn't we be a nice couple?" she joked. She laughed and raised her hands in the air to underline the following words like a headline. "The crazy and the stripper."

The blond jumped to the door while Katherine was still frozen. "Just think about it."

That was a heavy thing, Katherine needed to think about. _I hope you do not expect love. I don't think I can do that._


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

It was five days ago when Robin and Katherine shared a kiss. Katherine Mayfair stared at the ceiling. It was late in the morning and she was too afraid to turn her head. Instead she listened how someone was breathing beside her. Suddenly she felt how that someone moved closer to her. That someone now stroked trough her hair and that hand walked along her left arm and found a rest on her stomach.

Katherine was ashamed of how she acted last night. "I'm sorry", she said instead of a "Good morning."

"Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it."

Katherine pushed the hand away from her stomach and faced the blond girl next to her. "But there was nothing to enjoy."

The young countered with a warm smile. "You don't have to be sorry for showing emotions."

"I broke out in tears!"

While Robin searched for words Katherine stormed into the bathroom. She tried to suppress the feelings that watered her eyes. She faced herself in the mirror and watched how tears run over her cheeks. She didn't want to cry so she splashed some water on her face to wash them away. _I never thought it would be that difficult_.

She couldn't change what had happened. Yesterday after the two women had done like the kiss had never happened they shared a little moment right in front of the bathroom door. Both had planned to get ready to fall into their own beds - alone. It was a very short moment where Katherine had stopped to think and suddenly she found herself be kissed again. And then she kissed back and shivered under the warm touch of the other women. The other started to undress her and so she tried to do the same but something stopped herself. She covered her face with her hands and cried. She tried to stop but she failed. The blond put her arms around her and hold her until the biggest snobs where gone. Afterwards she guided Katherine to her bedroom and slipped with her into the bed. Nothing happened. Robin just held her until the women in her arms had fallen asleep.

After Kath had taken a shower she walked downstairs to have a cup of coffee. "Do you feel better now?" the blond asked. Katherine nodded.

"Are we still friends?"

"Do you want a cup too?" Katherine said in return. Now the blond nodded.

"You know, I mean what I said before."

"It was just an attempt to comfort you. That we didn't have sex changed nothing." Katherine now gave her a skeptical look. "Okay you caught me, it changed something" the blond laughed. The older one smiled and pushed one button of the new coffee machine that moved in with Robin. It was silent for a while until the redhead was finished with coffee making.

Now the young woman found her voice again. "See, I like you as a friend, we don't have to. We can try it again or let it be. "

Robin sent the redhead a worried look. "Friends?"

_Why do you care so much about me? _Katherine reached her a cup. "Friends." The situation was still a bit awkward but the colorful blond girl seemed to take it easy why shouldn't Katherine Mayfair do the same. But one was for sure: Last night had connected them with each other; made it to something more than friendship.

* * *

_A/N: This will be my only DH-Fanfic because the series heads towards a direction that I do not like. Thank you for reading this fluff! Leave a comment! _


End file.
